I don't want to lose you
by ieatwunderbars
Summary: Set in Sea of Monsters. Annabeth wants to hear her hearts desires but Percy figures that his heart's desire must just be in front of him. He needs to find a way to rescue Annabeth and tell her how he feels. Reviews are loved!


I Don't Want to Lose You

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and its characters. They all belong to Rick Riordan.

This is set in Sea of Monsters.

Percy's POV:

I was steering the ship when Annabeth told me that we were about to approach the island of the Sirens. I thought, _Oh, gods, no. _I was already thinking about what I could do to stop myself from jumping over the rails and swim to my doom to the Sirens.

And then I realized, _Annabeth. _What would she do to stop herself from being lured into her death? Apparently, she had a different idea.

I asked her if she wanted me to mold some earplugs of the wax for her ears but she said that she wanted to hear what the Sirens had to say.

I know that the Sirens sing your heart's desires and that you couldn't stop listening to them because it would cause you to be bewitched and be more curious about those things in your life that you haven't thought about yet. I couldn't believe that Annabeth, a daughter of Athena would be dumb enough to think that she can withstand the Siren's spell. I could smell death from here… or maybe it's just my clothes.

I got my ear wax ready and started to tie Annabeth to the pole in the ship. I couldn't help but wince at the though that I was actually helping her into her doom. I wasn't even trying to reason her out. She firmly to me, "Whatever happens, Percy, don't untie me. Even if I scream or cry or whatever, don't listen to me." As if I could hear her through the wax in my ears.

It was harder than I thought.

The song started. I knew it because I saw the change in Annabeth's face. She started to thrust herself and wiggle herself out of the ropes. I prayed to the gods that I tied her well enough. She looked like she was screaming something at me. I realized she was really mad when I read her mouth and it looked like it spoke out some Greek curse words and Seaweed Brain. Great, just great. She was hating me during the last minutes of her life.

I stared at her some more. Her gray eyes seemed like they were storming with anger. Her cheeks were red from all the screaming and beating around the ropes. I hoped she wasn't getting suffocated or anything because her chest area seemed to be filling out a lot of space. _Gods, did I just think about that?! _

Moving on.

She kicked her legs like a cranky little kid. Her hair was getting unruly with all the effort she made to get out of her bonds. Then, tears were running down her cheeks. I wondered what she was seeing now that changed her mood abruptly. She was mouthing my name, _Percy, Percy. _

Maybe she remembered being bad to me most of the time. But I bet she doesn't regret that. She looked like she was having fun teasing me, her Seaweed Brain. Wait, I was never _hers. _Maybe one day…

I looked up from my reverie and saw she was gone.

I can't lose her. Not now. Not ever.

I have to get her back!

She was swimming to the island. She's quite fast for a daughter of Athena, as if that would limit her skills. Gods, she's everything I would want in a girl. Grover was saying something to me, something about sexual tension. He said that was why Annabeth was cranky around me but she was sweet some times. I knew Annabeth was tense, but she being sexual? I mean, attracted to me?

I don't get her sometimes but I have a feeling my heart does. I feel these little butterflies in my stomach whenever she smiles at me or pushes back my hair after we get all sweaty whenever we swordfight.

I didn't know what I was doing but I jumped of into the water and swam to her. I remembered something she said about not hearing the song when you were underwater. I had this crazy idea but I though it would work. At least, I really wanted it to work.

I grabbed her leg. I saw the visions she was seeing and then, I saw my face. It was as if she treasured every time she saw me since we were twelve. A year ago. And it took me, how long to figure out my feelings for her?

I pulled her close to me until me were face to face. She was beating my chest and struggling to get away. I studied her face. _This is it._

"Annabeth, I won't let you go." Before I knew, I kissed her. She seemed to stop from her reverie for a second. I pulled her down into the water, still kissing her. She tasted sweet, like cherries on top of an ice cream. She pulled back.

She opened her mouth to say something but I figured that she couldn't. I made an air bubble around us.

"Percy?" She looked at me and had this curious look on her face.

"I—I figured it was the only way to get you to—"

"Don't. You should have done this before. I would have never thought of hearing the Sirens."

"Why did you want to hear them anyway?"

"I wanted to see if they could help me figure out about my, err, about my feeling for you." She blushed and looked away.

"Oh, gods." I smiled. "You, you have feelings for me?"

She seemed to turn into an even brighter red and said, "Yes, Percy Jackson, I have feelings for you."

"Annabeth, I—I like you, too. I realized that the worst thing that could happen to me is to lose you."

"That's so sweet, Seaweed Brain. Now, I was thinking, do you mind showing your feelings for me? Or should I swim to the island again?"

I didn't want to argue. I put my hands on her hips and pulled her close to me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me. She put butterfly kisses on my face. I slowly licked her lips and parted them open with mine. She gripped me tighter. We explored each other and every time Annabeth felt her ecstasy, she would wind her hands around my hair, that made me want her even more.

We could have stayed like this forever but we needed to get to the ship and find a nicer place for our "alone" time. I made the ship drift off to a place where we won't hear the Sirens anymore and I carried Annabeth into the ship and put her down into the bed.


End file.
